character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Aang
|-|Adult Aang= |-|Adult Avatar State= |-|Aang= |-|Avatar State= Summary Aang was a male Air Nomad and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku. As the Avatar of his time, he was the only person capable of using all four bending arts: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles to learn the ancient art of energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. Shortly before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years; he later emerged, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, 6-C, 6-A, High 6-A, 5-B, High 4-C, 4-B Name: Aang Origin: Avatar The Last Airbender Gender: Male Age: 112 (biologically 12) in Avatar: The Last Airbender, 113-114 (biologically 13-14) in The Promise trilogy, 114-115 (biologically 14-15) in The Search trilogy, 166 at death (biologically 66) Classification: Avatar, Air Nomad, Monk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Acrobat, Airbending, Can also breathe it, True Flight, Waterbending (Any phase of water), Earthbending (Any phase of earth), Metalbending, Firebending, Lightning redirection, Healing, Energybending (Able to manipulate another person's life energy to impart them with knowledge instantly, remove one's bending completely, or restore one's bending), Astral Projection (Able to go to the Spirit World in this state), Magma Manipulation, Bloodbending and Resistance to Bloodbending Attack Potency: Large Mountain Class with airbending (Much superior to likes of Zuko), Island Class with waterbending | Continent+ Class with airbending, Multiple Continent Class with waterbending and earthbending | Planet Class with bending (Can partially block attacks from Combustion Man. Can put a decent fight with Ozai, though he was losing before he got into the Avatar state) | Large Star Class (Has the power of 100 Avatars) | Stellar System Class (He's by far the most powerful Avatar, and has the power of 100 Avatars) Speed: FTL combat speed and reactions | FTL+ combat speed and reactions | Massively FTL combat speed and reactions (Faster than Zuko) | Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Far superior to Ozai) | Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Far, far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class E | Class Y (Can lift a planet) | Stellar | Stellar Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class with airbending, Island Class with water shields | Continent+ Class with airbending, Multiple Continent Class with water and earth shields | Planet Class with bending | Large Star Class | Stellar System Class Durability: City Class physically, Large Mountain Class with airbending, Island Class with waterbending | Continent+ Class with airbending, Multiple Continent Class with waterbending and earthbending | Planet Class with bending | Large Star Class | Stellar System Class Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time) | Extremely High (In Avatar state, hundred times higher than before) Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Thousands of kilometers | Planetary | Stellar Standard Equipment: Glider Staff and Appa (his air-bison) Intelligence: Above Average. Knowledgeable in World History and cultures. He has learned the bending of each element very quickly | Extraordinary Genius (Has the combined knowledge of all the past Avatars) Weaknesses: Refuses to take a life and is often overly forgiving unless friends' lives are endangered, The solar eclipse disables his fire bending and the lunar eclipse disable his water bending Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Scooter:' Aang can create and ride a ball of air with his air bending. *'Water Whip:' Aang can create water whips by water bending, and secluding his arms in water. *'Seismic Sense:' After being taught this by Toph, Aang is able to sense all movement on the ground allowing for a radar of sorts. *'Earth Armor:' This technique allows Aang to coat his entire body (excluding his eyes) in a layer of earthly armor, and can even do it with crystal. *'Avatar State:' Aang taps into the cycle of reincarnation, and gains the accumulated knowledge, skill and experience of countless previous lifetimes in addition to a dramatic increase in skill and knowledge it dramatically augments the power of his bending, allowing him to perform feats of power that would require multiple master level bender to replicate. However, if he's killed in this state, the cycle of reincarnation is permanently broken. *'Air Shield:' In his Avatar state, he can conjure an omni-directional sphere of condensed air. This air shield protects him from melee attacks as well as elemental attacks. It also levitates Aang and allows him to fly at high speeds. Key: Base Season 1 | Base Season 2 | Base Season 3 | Avatar State (Kid) | Avatar State (Adult) Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Airbenders Category:Waterbenders Category:Earthbenders Category:Firebenders Category:Bloodbenders Category:Metalbenders Category:Lavabenders